Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 '''is the third season of '''Kenneth's Total Drama Big Brother. Casting + Development The casting began for the season on November 23rd, 2019. There were nearly 40 applicants overall. Applications ended on November 27th, the shortest span for applications thus far, with the cast being finalized a few days after. The cast was officially revealed on November 30th. The theme of the season was revealed to be "Winter Wonderland", with the season officially beginning on December 5th. Twists * 'Christmas List: '''Each week, every player except the HOH will be required to create a list of Naughty and Nice houseguests. The player with the most amount of Naughty points will be put on the Naughty List, resulting in them becoming the automatic 3rd nominee. The player with the most amount of Nice points will be put on the Nice List, in which they will be able to visit the Tree of Gifts and choose an advantage to grant themselves. * '''Tree Of Gifts: ' Whichever player deemed as the Nice Elf each week will pay a visit to the Tree of Gifts. They will be given the opportunity to choose one of the presents under the tree, in which each of them hold an advantage in the game. * '''Battle Backs: '''During the pre-jury stage of the game, the evicted players will have the opportunity to re-enter the game. Each week, 2 of the previously evicted players will have to face off in a duel. The winner stays, while the loser goes home for good. This goes on until the final duel of the season, where the winner will re-enter the game. * '''Double Eviction: '''After the Week 7 eviction, it was announced that the week would continue as a double eviction, meaning one more person would be leaving the house on the same night. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Battle Back Competition Bracket Christmas List Voting Game History Week 1 During the premiere of Total Drama Big Brother, 14 new players began the game and stepped onto the campgrounds for the first time. After everyone introduced themselves and the "Christmas List" and "Battle Backs" twists were both revealed, the houseguests began their first HOH competition, only they were left with a twist: it would be split into 2 parts, with only 6 moving on to the second one. The first part of the "Shooting Stars" HOH ended with Steven, Derek, Gabe, Skylar, Tessandra, and Rosemary all moving on the second part, where Steven ultimately took the crown as the first Head of Household of the season. He nominated Kali and Jacey for eviction, with Skylar going up as the naughty nominee and Rena going to the Tree of Gifts. In "The Bees Knees" POV, Jacey came out on top, winning the first veto of the season and saving herself from eviction. Steven then proceeded to renominate Dawit for eviction. After a very hectic week, Skylar became the first person voted out of the game in a 9-1-0 vote over Dawit and Kali. Week 2 After the first eviction of the summer, the houseguests took part in the "Great Line of Fire" HOH competition. Kali ended up taking the win, rising to power as the new HOH. She decided to nominate Ace and Noahh for eviction, with Jacey going up as a naughty nominee and Ace going to the Tree of Gifts. The houseguests then took part in the "Price is Right" POV competition, with Ace playing his advantage that he got from the Tree of Gifts. However, his advantage was for naught, as Derek took home the POV. He ultimately decided to use it on Noahh, with Patricia being named the replacement nominee. Patricia was then shown the door in a 8-1-0 vote against Jacey and Ace. Week 3 At the "Visionary Colors" HOH, Dawit barely scrapped by and won the competition. He nominated Steven and Jacey for eviction, with Gabe going up as the naughty nominee and Rosemary going to the Tree of Gifts. In the "Maze Runner" POV, Steven ultimately won his second competition of the season, prompting him to save himself. In a shocking turn of events, Dawit nominated Rena for eviction. With a divided house, the vote tied 4-4-0, with 4 votes for Rena, and 4 votes for Jacey. Dawit then broke the tie, evicting Rena in a 5-4-0 vote against Jacey and Gabe. Behind the scenes, Patricia had just beaten Skylar in the first Battle Back Competition, eliminating her from the game. Week 4 After the previous week's crazy eviction, the house, still divided, competed in the "Ripped to Shreds" HOH competition. In a close game, Kali won her second HOH competition! She decided to nominate Jacey and Noahh for eviction, with Gabe going up as a naughty nominee and Derek going to the Tree of Gifts. At the "Find Me a Match" POV competition, Noahh was able to pull out a win, saving himself from the block. Dawit was then put up in his place, where he was then shown the door in a 5-2-0 vote over Gabe and Jacey. Behind the scenes, Rena had just beaten Patricia in the second Battle Back Competition, eliminating her from the game. Week 5 Following Dawit's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Going Bananas" HOH competition. In a tense ending, Tessandra was able to pull out a win! She nominated Jacey and Gabe for eviction, with Ace going up as a naughty nominee and Steven going to the Tree of Gifts. Then, at the "Shades of Buzzing" POV competition, Jacey was able to win her second POV, saving herself. Tessandra then put up Noahh as a replacement nominee. Noahh was then evicted in a 4-2-0 vote over Gabe and Ace. Behind the scenes, Rena had just beaten Dawit in the third Battle Back Competition, eliminating him from the game. Week 6 Before the HOH competition began, both Noahh and Rena competed in the final Battle Back Competition, "Color Correction." Noahh then beat Rena, sealing her fate in the game, while Noahh re-entered the game! This also ended the Christmas Tree twist. At the beginning of the week, Rosemary played her Gift of Jewelry on Tessandra, granting her a friendship bracelet and immunity for the week. In the "We Did What?!" HOH competition, Derek pulled through and won the HOH! He nominated Gabe and Rosemary for eviction. At the "Hard to Handle" POV competition, Gabe won, saving himself from the block! Kali was then put up in his place. After an intense week, Kali left in 4-3 vote over Rosemary. Week 7 Round 1 With Kali evicted, the houseguests were informed they had reached the jury stage of the game! In the "TD Scramble" HOH competition, Jacey ultimately ended up winning after two tiebreakers! She decided to nominate Steven and Tessandra for eviction. The POV was then back up for grabs in the "Slip n' Slide" competition. Jacey was able to snatch her 3rd POV win, granting her full control of the week. She decided to leave the nominees the same, seeing no reason to change them. Right after that, Steven played his gift, the Gift of the Sneakster. This allowed him to negate 2 votes at the eviction, where he negated Noahh's and Rosemary's. In the end, Tessandra was evicted in a 4-0 vote over Steven, the first unanimous vote of the season. Round 2 Right after Tessandra's eviction, it was announced that the week was not yet over, as one more person would be leaving in a double eviction. At the "Lucky Number 13" HOH competition, Noahh was able to take home the win. He then nominated Amani and Steven for eviction. This directly lead into the "Spelling Auction" POV competition, where after one of the longest competitions, Ace was able to win the veto, which he ultimately discarded. With no escape this time, Steven was evicted in an unanimous 5-0 vote over Amani. Week 8 With the Double Eviction over, the houseguests then competed in the "Back to the Start" HOH. Amani broke away, winning her first competition of the season with a commanding lead. She ultimately put up Noahh and Jacey for eviction, which then resulted in a blow-up between the latter and Amani. This lead to the high stakes POV competition "High Notes," where in a very close game, Amani was able to win, granting her full control of the week. She decided to not use the POV, sealing Jacey's fate. Jacey was then shown the door in another unanimous decision, leaving 4-0 over Noahh. Week 9 After Jacey was evicted, the houseguests competed in the "BB Comics" HOH competition. In a clear sweep, Gabe broke away, winning his first HOH of the season. He decided to put up Ace and Noahh for eviction. In the crucial POV competition "Before or After," Noahh was able to take home the win, saving himself for the week. Without knowing who to renominate, Gabe made the decision to put up Rosemary for eviction. At the eviction, Ace was evicted in a 2-1 vote over Rosemary. Week 10 With Ace gone, the game dwindled down to the final 5 players. At the "Sharp Thrower" HOH, Derek was able to win his second HOH of the season, securing him a spot in the final 4. He decided to put up Rosemary and Amani for eviction, acknowledging that the veto was all that truly mattered. The 5 then competed in the "Operation VETO" POV competition. At the end of it all, Derek was able to pull away, granting him full control over the week. He left his nominations the same. The vote ultimately tied 1-1 between Amani and Rosemary. Derek then evicted Amani in the tiebreaker, sending her home in a 2-1 vote over Rosemary. Week 11 Week 12 Finale Jury